Spell Modifications
Spells can modify a target’s behavior in the same way as mundane attacks, but often much more dramatically. Influence pools powered in part by spells can cause creatures to go against their self-interest if the spell specifically calls for it. Generally speaking the range, duration, and components of a spell will remain the same. Creatures that are immune to charm are usually immune to magical influence attacks, as they generally do not have Will Points and creatures without Will Points cannot have Influence Pools. Spells that inflict necrotic damage inflict Will Point damage in the same amount. Spells that heal Hit Points heal Will Points in the same amount. Below is a list of spells and how they interact with Will Points and Influence Pools. Spells operate the same as written in the Player’s Handbook unless otherwise noted below. * Aid: This spell affects Will Points affects exactly as Hit Points * Animal Friendship: This does not affect Will Points or Influence Pools directly, but it can reduce the difficulty of influence attacks as the caster becomes trusted by the target. * Antipathy/Sympathy: Instead of an automatic compulsion, targets of this spell who fail their saving throw receive 10d6 to an Influence Pool regarding avoiding or approaching a specified area. This is not split between the targets, but applied to each target individually, defined as per the standard spell description. Success in the saving throw reduces the Influence Pool increase by half. This spell ignores the normal restriction on Influence Pools that trigger behavior against the target’s well-being. When you cast this spell using a 9th level spell slot, add an extra 4d6 to the Influence Pools. * Awaken: The target now has Will Points based on its hit dice and can be targeted by influence attacks. * Beacon of Hope: Targets regain the maximum Will Points possible from any source of inspiration. * Bless: Targets can choose to use the d4 on influence attacks or Influence Pool increases. * Calm Emotions: May reduce or increase the difficulty of influence attacks. * Charm Person: May reduce the difficulty of influence attacks. * Command: Instead of an automatic compulsion, targets receives 2d6 points to an Influence Pool based on a one-word command. A successful Wisdom saving throw means only half the points added to the pool. This spell ignores the normal restriction on Influence Pools that trigger behavior against the target’s well-being. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd or higher, add an additional 1d6 points to the pool for every level above 1st. * Cure Wounds: An equal number of Will Points are healed as Hit Points, up to the creature’s maximum. This effect only works on creatures that have Will Points. * Detect Thoughts: The difficulty of influence attacks on creatures whose thoughts you are reading is at -2. * Dominate Beast: Instead of the charm effect, for the duration of this spell, the caster may direct influence attacks at the target of the spell silently as a bonus action. Any points added to Influence Pools are doubled. The caster is always considered to be present to the target for the purpose of temporary influence so long as the spell is in effect. This spell ignores the normal restriction on Influence Pools that trigger behavior against the target’s well-being. * Dominate Monster: Same as Dominate Beast. * Dominate Person: Same as Dominate Beast. * Fear: Instead of the effects listed, for the duration of the spell the target is subject to double the points added to Influence Pools from Charisma (Intimidation) influence attacks. The caster may make a Charisma (Intimidation) check against that target as a bonus action for the duration of the spell. The target may make a Wisdom saving throw to avoid the effect as an immediate response to the spell or as their action, but failure is adds 2d6 to an Influence Pool to drop weapons and run away. * Geas: Instead of the charm effect, this spell puts 8d6 points in an Influence Pool of the caster’s choice. The target can make a Wisdom save for half. This spell must follow the normal restriction against Influence Pools triggering behavior against the target’s well-being. * Goodberry: The berries also restore 1 Will Point each. * Harm: Creature takes an equal amount of Will Points of damage as the Hit Point damage. Will Point maximum is restricted in the same way as Hit Point maximum. * Heal: An equal number of Will Points are healed as Hit Points, up to the creature’s maximum. This effect only works on creatures that have Will Points. * Healing Word: An equal number of Will Points are healed as Hit Points, up to the creature’s maximum. This effect only works on creatures that have Will Points. * Hellish Rebuke: Creature also takes 2d6 Will Points of damage, or half on a successful save. * Hypnotic Pattern: Creatures charmed by hypnotic pattern apply double the number of points to any Influence Pool while the spell’s effect lasts. These points remain after the spell’s effect is gone. * Mass Heal: 700 Will Points may be distributed in the same manner as the Hit Points. * Mass Healing Word: The same number Will Points are healed as Hit Points. * Mind Blank: Affected creature is immune to damage to Will Points from spells or corruption effects. * Modify Memory: This may reduce the difficulty of influence attacks. * Prayer of Healing: Regenerates the same number of Will Points as Hit Points. * Suggestion: Target receives 2d6 points to an Influence Pool. This spell must follow the normal restriction against Influence Pools triggering behavior against the target’s well-being. * Vicious Mockery: The target is damaged for the same number of Will Points as Hit Points. * Weird: Affected creatures who fail their Wisdom save also take 4d10 Will Point damage. In addition, there are three new spells. Category:System Category:Spells